During the normal course of use for many systems, a source of power will be removed and reconnected over time. Each time the power is reconnected, there may be an opportunity to connect the power improperly. For example, in battery powered applications, a battery may be inserted backwards. In rechargeable systems, a battery charger may be connected incorrectly, or a non-compatible battery charger may be connected. In other systems, a power supply component may be connected to the system incorrectly. A reverse battery, battery charger or power supply connection is dangerous because parasitic diodes of the internal circuits and even ESD (Electronic Static Discharge) circuits can be forward biased and draw a large current. These large currents may damage the ESD structures and internal circuits.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address at least some of the issues associated with conventional power supply circuits.